Cotton Candy!
by Jules101
Summary: Harry made a mistake when he let Draco try some cotton candy, and now he's dealing with hormones. uh-oh! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but plot bunnys attacked, so it's going to be 3 or 4 chapters. Draco/Harry, slash, mpreg, hints of sex. R&R pleas
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So, I have a one-shot here, it's just something that popped into my head while eating cotton candy. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine, it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling! 

**Cotton Candy!**

"Hey, baby, what are you eating?" Draco asked his dark-haired lover, Harry.

"It's cotton candy. It's a muggle treat," Harry explained, seeing the confused look on the blondes face.

"Ok. Does it taste good?" Draco asked, sitting next to Harry on the couch. Harry smiled and pulled a piece of cotton candy out of the tub it had come in.

"Here, try some. Don't chew it, it'll melt in your mouth," Harry said, putting the small piece in his lovers mouth.

"Mmmm, yummy!" Draco said, sounding like a child. He grabbed the tub from Harry and pulled out another piece. Harry laughed, loving this side of Draco.

"I have some work I have to get done. Don't eat all the cotton candy," Harry told Draco. Draco nodded, not really paying attention to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and went into his study.

An hour later he came out to find Draco bouncing around their small cottage. Harry's eyes widened. Draco was never this hyper, unless he had a lot of…sugar! Harry's eyes frantically searched for the tub of cotton candy, and found it. The dark-haired man's jaw dropped as he picked up the now empty cotton candy tub. He looked at Draco, who was smiling at him, then back to the cotton candy tub, then back to Draco.

"Please tell me you didn't eat all of this," Harry asked desperately. Draco nodded.

"Yep! And it was yummy! Do they come in different flavors?" Draco asked.

"Draco! This tub was almost full!" Harry shouted. Draco stopped bouncing, having the decency to at least look sorry.

"I know you told me not to eat it all, but we can go buy some more if you want," Draco told him, putting his lower lip between his teeth. Harry's eyes got even wider, if that was even possibly.

"No! Draco, I told you not to eat it all because it was four servings! Draco, did you happen to look at the ingredients?" Harry asked, taking a step forward. Draco took a step back, shaking his head.

"Let me read them to you then," Harry said, looking at the tub. "Sugar, artificial flavoring, and natural flavoring. That's it, Draco. It's basically PURE SUGAR!"

Draco's eyes widened. He looked down at his stomach while placing his hand there. He looked back at Harry, then down at his stomach.

"So I just ate four servings of sugar?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "No! Harry, I'm gonna get fat! Oh Merlin, I can already feel my stomach growing. Harry, I'm not gonna be able to get through the doorways anymore!"

It was then that Harry remembered that Draco usually watched what he ate, so that he didn't gain weight. All of his anger at Draco suddenly disappeared as he watched the blonde try to hold back tears. This wasn't the Draco he knew. The Draco he knew would have dashed out the door and ran a few miles, or gotten on his broom and flew for hours. The Draco he knew never cried about it. Harry frowned. Something was definitely wrong.

"Draco, love, it's ok. We'll go running together, alright? Don't cry," Harry tried to sooth the now crying blonde. He wrapped his arms around Draco, rubbing circles into his back. Draco buried his face in Harry's shoulder. "Dray, it's alright, you won't gain any weight, not if we go get all that energy out. Shh, baby, it's ok."

"Are you sure I won't gain any weight if I go running?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry with watery, ice blue eyes.

"I'm positive," Harry told him, smiling. He leaned forward until his ruby red lips met the soft pink ones that belonged to Draco. He rubbed his lips against his lovers for a moment, and then ran his tongue across Draco's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Draco opened his mouth and slid his arms around Harry's neck. The two lovers kissed for a while, their tongues battling for control. Finally they broke apart for air.

"Actually, Dray, I have a better way to make sure you don't get fat. Do you know what they say burns a lot of calories?" Harry asked, glancing down Draco's body. Draco quickly got the point and pulled Harry down to the ground.

After a few passionate rounds of love-making, Draco and Harry laid snuggled on the rug in front of the fire. Draco was kissing Harry's chest when Harry finally spoke.

"I'm still mad at you for eating all my cotton candy," Harry pouted, looking at the blonde.

"I'm sorry," Draco told him, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips. Harry just smiled.

"I think you made up for it," Harry said, making Draco blush.

Two months later, Draco and Harry sat in the hospital room at St. Mungos. Draco was getting a check-up, because he had been getting sick for the past week.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it looks like I have some good news. You're not sick, you're two months pregnant," the healer said. Draco's eyes widened and he grinned. He looked over at Harry, who had the same expression on his face. Then Draco's grin dropped and he glared at Harry. Harry frowned.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"You told me, that having sex would make sure I didn't get fat after all that cotton candy. Well, guess what? Having sex got me pregnant, and now I'm going to get fat, and it's all your fault!" Draco yelled, tears welling up in his eyes, and then he ran out of the hospital room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay! Next chapter! I'm pretty sure this is going to be four chapters. Well, read, enjoy, and review! And thanks for all of those who reviewed last time!

(Note: For those of you who asked, no guys can't get pregnant, but people really can't do magic with wands, can they? No, so anything is possible in the world of Harry Potter fanfiction!)

* * *

Almost three months later, Harry walked out of his study and into the living room, where he stopped dead in his tracks. He thought about the best way to deal with the situation that was in front of him, and then stepped forward slowly.

"Draco, baby, what are you doing?" Harry asked gently. Draco looked up and smiled

"Eating cotton candy," Draco answered like it happened everyday. Harry nodded slowly.

"But I thought you said eating cotton candy was going to make you fat, because all it is, is sugar," Harry told him, sitting beside him and reaching for the tub of cotton candy. Draco saw this and pulled it away.

"I'm five months pregnant, and I'm already starting to show, so why not eat cotton candy? I'm going to get fat if I eat it or not," Draco told Harry, putting some more of the sticky goodness in his mouth.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense, but didn't the healers tell you not to eat too much sugar?" Harry asked, now wrestling with Draco for the cotton candy.

"So, I don't care! Stop trying to take my cotton candy!" Draco yelled, pulling the tub out of Harry's hands and standing up, wrapping his arms protectively around the tub. "How about you not eat any sugar, since it's your fault I'm pregnant, and I'll eat enough sugar for both of us."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at his husband. He got up and started toward Draco. Draco backed up until he was up against the wall, tightening his hold on his precious cotton candy.

"Mine!" Draco told Harry. Harry smiled.

"I don't want your cotton candy, baby. But it's late, and you need to go to sleep, so how about you put the cotton candy down and come upstairs with me and sleep," Harry said, suggesting a lot more than sleep by letting his eyes roam over his husbands body.

"So you can get me pregnant again? No way, you're sleeping on the couch!" Draco yelled. Harry laughed.

"Draco, you're five months pregnant, you can't get pregnant again until you've had the baby. Come on, love, let's go to bed," Harry said. Draco slowly nodded then went to the kitchen. We he came back he didn't have the cotton candy. Harry took Draco's hand and led him upstairs.

Once they were upstairs they both quickly stripped and started to kiss passionately. Harry let his hands roam his lovers' body, lingering over his stomach, which did seem to be growing a bit. Harry pulled away and looked at Draco's stomach. He leaned down and kissed it.

"Dray, baby, you are starting to show a bit," Harry said, and then realized that he shouldn't have said that, as Draco's eyes had widened and his jaw had dropped in horror. He jumped out of bed and raced to the full length mirror in their room.

"I am starting to show!" Draco exclaimed. "Harry, I'm getting fat!" Harry, knowing this was not the right time to laugh, bit his cheek and came over to his husband. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and kissed him.

"Draco, you're pregnant. There's a baby growing inside of you. You're supposed to get fat," Harry said. Obviously, Draco didn't like that answer.

"Out!" He screamed, pushing Harry, who was still naked, out of the room. He slammed the door shut and charmed it locked.

"Draco! Draco let me back in," Harry yelled.

"No, you called me fat," an obviously crying Draco sobbed. Harry took a deep breath.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant. If you stayed skinny, that would mean the baby wasn't growing, and that would be bad," Harry tried.

"There wouldn't be a baby growing inside of me if you hadn't forgotten to use protection," Draco yelled.

"Draco, after the baby is born you can work out and get skinny again," Harry tried again.

"I'm going to get wide hips, and I'll never get skinny again! Go away!" Draco screamed. Harry sighed, knowing he had lost the battle.

"Can I at least have some pajama pants," Harry said, and once they were thrown out the door at him he made his way to the couch, collecting an extra pillow and another blanket from the hall closest.


End file.
